


I Love You A Latte

by red_crate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: "You're up.” Tony’s voice comes from behind the couch Peter crashed on sometime in the early hours of the morning. “I didn't mean to wake you.”Peter wipes at his face with the sleeve of his hoodie before sitting up all the way. Tony doesn't look particularly upset about waking Peter, considering he's carrying two mugs of what smells like coffee in his hands.





	I Love You A Latte

**Author's Note:**

> So my friends wanted fluff, and I delivered something? I hope this is a nice little slice of sweetness for you.

When Peter wakes up, he's confused for a minute because the sunlight is all wrong. It's pouring over his face, bright and golden, instead of across his bedroom floor. He pushes up onto his elbows as he blearily looks around, remembering he isn't home but that he's at the compound.

Specifically, he's in Tony’s lab. 

“You're up.” Tony’s voice comes from behind the couch Peter crashed on sometime in the early hours of the morning. “I didn't mean to wake you.” 

Peter wipes at his face with the sleeve of his hoodie before sitting up all the way. Tony doesn't look particularly upset about waking Peter, considering he's carrying  _ two  _ mugs of what smells like coffee in his hands. 

He lets himself look at Tony’s soft, rumpled look--all threadbare pajama pants and stretched out t-shirt as if he doesn’t casually spend thousands of dollars on a single suit every so often. The grey in Tony’s hair almost glitters in the sunlight as he walks over to him. His hair is a mess, and Peter wants to run his fingers through it. 

“Is one of those for me?” Peter has to clear his throat, voice is all shot to hell. When Tony goes to sit down, he moves his legs out of the way and promptly drapes them back over Tony’s lap. 

The coffee, when he finally gets a mug, is perfection. Overly sweet and creamy. Peter inhales the steam and lets his eyes drift shut while Tony absently squeezes his calf with a hand. 

“What time do you need to be back?” Tony asks after a long minute of comfortable silence. He takes a sip of his own coffee and looks at Peter over the rim. 

The way Tony’s gaze lingers, has a lazy heat gathering in Peter’s gut. 

They were up late; Tony might not have even been to sleep yet, honestly. Despite that, Peter is already setting his mug on the floor and leaning forward to wrap an arm around Tony’s neck and sliding into his lap fully. 

“Hi,” Tony smiles, amused. 

It’s still surreal that this is a thing Peter can do freely. He threads his fingers up the back of Tony’s hair and smiles a little shyly at Tony’s chest. “Hey.”

Tony tips Peter’s chin up with a finger hooked beneath it. “Good morning.” His voice is a little deeper, and he punctuates his words with a kiss. 

It’s coffee flavored, black and strong, and Peter opens up eagerly for him, shifting until his thighs straddle Tony’s legs. The kiss morphs slowly until Tony is dragging his lips up Peter’s neck, hands sliding beneath the hem of Peter’s shirt and jacket until he finds skin. 

“I like this,” he says quietly between them when he pulls back. “You in my lab, first thing in the morning.” Tony tucks a loose curl back. “I like you.” He smiles one of those smiles that lights up his whole face. “I  _ love _ you.”

Peter doesn’t squeak or blush, but it’s a near thing. The “I love you, too,” that rolls out of his mouth is like a release. It’s new, this thing between them, but the feelings aren’t. When he sits back, he bands to the side and reaches for his abandoned coffee--showing off just a little, maybe. “I like this coffee and waking up at your place, too.” He hides his smile behind the rim  of his mug when Tony calls him a menace. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come hang out with me on Tumblr, I'm [here](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com). My blog is a mess, and I'm sorta all over the place as far as shipping and fandoms go.


End file.
